


Combs and Dragons

by SlaughterHaus



Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Durincest, Fiki, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-13
Updated: 2013-01-13
Packaged: 2017-11-25 08:31:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/637007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlaughterHaus/pseuds/SlaughterHaus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fili's hair is dirty so Kili forces him to bathe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Combs and Dragons

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Гребни и драконы](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2289767) by [Scandia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scandia/pseuds/Scandia)



> For Halalela who requested a fic “where Fili’s hair gets messed up, tangled etc. (perhaps from a battle earlier that day?) and Kili tends to it, all while there are homoerotic undertones through the whole scene..”

“Tell me again how you managed to get goblin blood in your hair, and no where else on you?” The edge had worn off Kili’s tone since Fili came home, his braids and hair drowning in the disgusting red gloop. He sat a strong comb and soap on a small table next to their large steel bath, taking a seat on a stool.

“I told you, half a dozen of them set upon Dwalin, Bofur and myself, Dwalin slit the throat of one but hit the artery, making the blood spurt over my hair.” Fili looked huffy, he hated getting his hair messy.

“Ugh, strip and get into the bath. Be glad that Uncle Thorin would kill me if I let you out this house with your hair like that,” Kili pointed to the steaming tub.

Fili grumbled and started to shed his layers. He was sure he was the older brother, yet here was Kili, treating him like a kid that had been playing in mud, “stop staring at my body, I can feel your eyes molesting my body,” he said almost smugly. Even with goblin blood in his hair, Kili still wanted him.

Kili flushed as Fili turned to him, naked and smirking, his cock nestled in the thick curls surrounding it, like a dragon buried in gold.

“Get in the tub, dear brother before I leave you to fix your own braids.”

Fili went back to huffing, climbing in the tub and submersing himself until his hair was wet. Kili soaped up his hands and worked in silence for a while, first taking the string from his brother’s braids and unwinding the locks, and then massaging and rinsing Fili’s hair repeatedly at least four times before he was satisfied that all the blood was out his brother’s hair.

Almost unconsciously, he ran his hands down over Fili’s chest, never tiring of feeling the strong muscles under his finger tips.

Fili cracked a eye open, “that’s not my hair you know.”

“Hush, I know,” Kili took his hands away anyway and lifted the comb, gently combing out the knots in Fili’s hair.

Fili winced when Kili caught a particularly twisted lock of hair in the teeth of the comb.

“Sorry brother…” Kili leaned down and kissed the corner of the elder’s mouth, letting out a small moan when Fili pressed into the kiss, shifting so their lips locked, licking gently at Kili’s lips, seeking entry. However Kili pulled back, tugging playfully on one of Fili’s whisker tassels, “behave, if you sit nice then maybe, maybe we can fool around later.

Fili pouted, actually pouted at Kili, but let the young continue with his hair, sighing contently as he felt Kili weaving the plaits back into his hair. When he was done, Kili could hardly sustain his grin as he held up a mirror for Fili.

When Fili saw his reflection he just glared Kili, “you put damned ribbons in my hair?”

Kili’s grin cracked wide open, leaning in for a kiss, “I think you look really cute. Can we fool around now?”


End file.
